


Jealousy

by whatstheopposite



Series: Baby Tony and Big Brother Bucky [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky gets very angry, Bucky hurts Tony, Crying, Daddy Steve, Hitting, I'm probably forgetting tags, Jealousy, Little Bucky, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Punishment, Scared Tony, Sibling Rivalry, but he feels bad, little Tony, needy bucky, needy tony, sorry - Freeform, there's always crying, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheopposite/pseuds/whatstheopposite
Summary: Tony becomes clingy and needy after an abnormal routine of being big. Bucky had gotten used to having all Daddy's attention on him, but quickly feels ignored.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request from an anon comment for this. Hopefully I did some justice to what you asked for you! 
> 
> I only skimmed it through once to find any mistakes or typos so it more than likely is not perfect— feel free to let me know!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony had aged up and remained big for an entire week and a half. It wasn't abnormal for either Tony or Bucky to be big, but it only lasted up to a week at most. They were also little for months in between aging up— whether on their own, just because that's what their bodies did, or because they were needed for a mission, which wasn't uncommon. However, Tony had been big two weeks before. 

Steve hadn't a clue what was happening with his baby boy, but he knew he would have to pay for it once he returned to his little state. Knowing Tony, he probably barley slept a wink all week and that was going to wreck havoc on baby Tony. He was going to be incredibly exhausted, but would more than likely refuse to sleep, and he was going to be beyond his typical amounts of clinginess towards his daddy. 

Steve hadn't been left without a little though. Which was great for him(and the rest of the team.) It wasn't rare for both his boys to be big at the same time and Steve never dealt with it well. He ended up driving the rest of the team crazy at some point or another with his incessant mother-henning. Luckily for everyone, Bucky had stayed in his headspace throughout Tony's times being big in the last few weeks. 

He was only mildly disappointed at the fact that he wasn't going to have his baby brother to play with or introduce new things to. Which he had done on multiple occasions and may or may not have gotten himself in trouble for some of the things he introduced– i.e., sneaking an extra cookie or sweets when Daddy wasn't looking, seeing how far they could throw rocks into the air, trying to keep bugs they found outside as "secret" pets, and generally anything else Daddy would disapprove of. They weren't always his little angels. 

Nevertheless, Bucky realized without baby Tony there, he had all of Daddy's attention and that was a very big deal when you were little— let alone had a sibling that needed copious attention. But all of that came to a crashing halt when the elevator doors opened to their floor and Phil walked out with an incredibly cranky Tony who was obviously back in his little headspace, although seemingly fighting it.

Steve sighed, rubbed his face with his hands, and stood from his spot on the couch. He missed Bucky's scowl as he met Phil in the middle of the room and took his baby. 

"Don't want Uncle Phil here, Daddy!" Tony shouted once he was in his daddy's arms and shot a glare towards Phil. "Was in my workshop and he maked me leave." 

"You know you can't be down there when you're little, buddy," Steve replied. He got face shoved into his neck and frustrated tears in return. He gave a nod to Phil as a 'thank you' and a 'goodbye'. Phil just gave him a good luck type smirk and left. He knew it wasn't exactly safe to stick around. 

"Daddy? Are we still gonna play?" Bucky spoke up with a sad smile. 

Steve bent down a bit to ruffle Bucky's hair. "Yeah, of course, bud! Let me put your brother down and we can play some more." 

Bucky physically relaxed and nodded happily before his daddy walked down the hall to their nursery. Tony's resentment had actually made Steve's life a lot easier because Tony just wanted his bear, pacifier, crib, and nothing else— at least for now. To Steve's surprise, he was asleep before he even left the room. 

Back in the living room, he played airplanes with his older boy. He held Bucky up in the air and ran around with him while Bucky was also holding one of his airplanes. Daddy was the best at playing airplanes, he let Bucky pretend to be an airplane, too! It was his favorite!

It was only twenty minutes later before his fun was ruined. Tony's needy cries tore through Bucky's happy giggles and Daddy put him down with a quick, "Be right back." 

Daddy looked worried about his baby brother, but Bucky was more worried about the fact that he kept getting left alone. He wanted more time with Daddy just by himself, no baby Tony to ruin everything. He sighed sadly and decided to build with Legos instead of playing with his airplanes. 

•••••

"Baby boy, what's wrong? I thought you were having a nap," Tony reached out for his daddy as he stood next his crib and his sobs grew louder. Steve picked him up with a kiss to the forehead, covertly making sure his forehead wasn't overheated just in case, and Tony gripped onto him for dear life. He held him close and rubbed his back, doing his best to soothe his boy. "Did you use your diaper already, hmm?" 

Tony shook his head, but Steve attempted to lie him on the changing table anyhow. "No, Dada!" Tony shrieked and his hands gripped onto his daddy's shirt even firmer and his legs became tighter around his waist. 

"I think you're wet, baby, it'll just take a second." 

"No! Want you!" 

Steve figured there was nothing he would be able to at that moment without upsetting Tony further, so he decided to just forego a change for the time being and take the boy out of the nursery. He popped a pacifier in his mouth and made his way to the kitchen. "Hey, Buck! Do you want a snack?" 

Bucky came running in and looked a bit sadly at his baby brother. As much as he wanted all of Daddy's attention, he didn't like seeing his brother cry. It broke his little heart. 

"Yes, please, Daddy," Bucky smiled. He climbed onto his chair at the kitchen table and waited patiently for his snack. 

"Hey, baby, do you want a bottle or some graham crackers like Bucky?" Steve thumbed under Tony's right eye to wipe his tears away when he lifted his head. He shrugged his shoulders and his bottom lip began to tremble. He couldn't make decisions right now, all he was focused on was his need to be close to Daddy. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. Let's try a bottle." 

Steve was so focused on making sure his baby's cries wouldn't start up again, that he momentarily forgot to give Bucky his graham crackers. He had finished heating up the bottle and was about to disappear into the living room when he heard Bucky speak up. "Daddy! What about me?!" 

Steve's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the anger and dejection in his voice. He usually just laughed it off when his daddy was being silly and forgot something so simple. Bucky was glowering at him when Steve turned around. 

"I'm so sorry, Bucky. Daddy was just distracted," Steve quickly grabbed a couple graham crackers and placed them in front of Bucky. "Here you go. I'll be in the living room, okay?" 

Bucky nodded and mumbled out a "thank you" before munching on his snack. He was upset, but he always did his best to use his manners. 

Steve relaxed in the rocking chair and turned the TV on to whatever age appropriate cartoons were currently playing. It was mostly for background noise considering Tony was entertained enough just staring up at his daddy while he nursed on his bottle. He downed the bottle rather quickly and crushed Steve's hopes of him falling back to sleep. He was still very much awake and wide-eyed. His eyes welled up with tears and let out a pitiful whine when Steve removed the empty bottle from his mouth. Daddy was quick to replace it with the pacifier he already had in hand. 

Content, the boy sat up with minimal struggle and laid chest to chest with his daddy and rested his head on his shoulder. Steve rose to his feet and carried his baby to the kitchen to check on Bucky and put the bottle in the sink. 

"I'm all done, Daddy. Can I go play?" Bucky wiped crumbs off his lips with the back of his hand. 

"Yeah, go ahead," Steve nodded. 

"You come play, too?" Tony whined at that and hugged Daddy tighter. Bucky glared at him and Tony unfortunately caught it and began bawling. 

"Hey, hey, ou're okay, baby. What's all this about?" Tony pointed at Bucky but he had his innocent face on and gave a simple shrug. Steve knew better than that, but sent the boy off the play regardless. He bounced around the kitchen with the crying boy. "Stop crying, lovey, Daddy's right here. You're okay."

Steve brought Tony back to the nursery in a round two attempt to change him after he had settled a bit. He was able to lay him down this time around but he kept trying to sit up and wasn't happy when Steve gently pushed his chest back down. Although he was quiet then, he still had a few tears every now and again roll down his cheeks. 

"Dada, up," Tony whined and tried to sit up again. 

"Almost done, sweetheart," He promptly stuck the diaper straps against the front and pulled his pants back up and lifted the boy. "Should we go play with your big brother now?"

Tony shook his head. Which. Well. Steve couldn't exactly say he was surprised by it. 

Against his own words, he easily sat on the floor next to Bucky with a few of his baby toys in front of him. Steve took that as a good sign and tried to go over to the couch to sit and relax, but Tony had other plans. 

"Dada, no! Stay!" He grabbed the leg of Daddy's pants and pulled slightly. Steve looked down and ruffled his hair. 

"You're okay, Tones. Play with Bucky. I'm just going to be on the sofa," Steve explained and attempted to walk away again. 

"Nooo!" Tony cried out and chased his daddy on his hands on knees. He climbed into his lap after he settled on the couch. At that point, Bucky had had enough of his baby brother and his neediness. He got off the floor and marched over to the two of them. 

"Me too, Daddy," He whined and followed in his brother's steps and crawled onto his lap. Tony wasn't exactly on board with that plan and he let out a whine and pushed a foot at Bucky's chest. Bucky got even more angry and shouted, "Stop it, Tony!" 

"No, Bucky," Tony grumbled and refused to move his foot. 

"Hey, both of you stop. There's enough room for you both to have a cuddle."

"No! My daddy! Want Tony to leave again!" Bucky shouted. His face was red with anger as he shot daggers between his two family members. Steve could see him clenching and unclenching his jaw. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen him so angry. 

"Bucky, I need you to go sit in the corner and–"

"No!" Bucky screamed. He shocked both Steve and Tony into silence.

He picked up a block that was next to his foot and threw it across the room, hitting a wall. He glanced back to his daddy and brother, glare still in full force, to see Steve completely appalled by his actions. He was able to throw a few more various toys around before Daddy grabbed a toy out of his hand when his hand went back, ready to throw it, and he ceased what he was doing.

"Bucky! That is enough!"

His anger escalated then and he turned back towards the two and hit Tony very hard on the thigh. Tony waited a full three seconds in shock before he wailed. Bucky was quick with another lighter slap to his back.

"James! That is not okay!" Steve shouted and stood up in a haste. Bucky knew he was in big trouble when he heard Daddy say his real name, but it didn't deter him at all. He tried to slap whatever he could again blindly, except Steve was quicker and grabbed his wrist before his hand could fall onto Tony's back. He pulled the older boy into the timeout corner. Bucky didn't put up much of a fight physically, besides kicking Daddy in the sin, but got no response. He wasn't above screaming like banshee to express his anger though. 

"You need to stand and think about what you just did. You know that is never okay," Steve looked down intimidatingly and Bucky shrunk back a bit. Steve turned and was about to wander off to separate himself and Tony from angry little. 

"Daddy," Bucky said just above a whisper. Steve was taken aback by the crack in his voice. He faced the boy, who seemed a lot smaller than he was just seconds before, and his face softened. Bucky started flat out sobbing and fell to his knees, hands covering his face as if he were disappointed in himself. "I sorry, Daddy! And Tony! Didn't mean to hit! I so sorry!" 

Steve felt a bit trapped at the fact that he now had two terribly devastated boys to deal with. He knew he had to comfort the older before any punishment could take place. He knelt down with Tony on one hip and drew Bucky in close. "Come here, Bucky Bear." 

He hiked him up onto his other hip and he soon had two boys bawling into his neck. He knew calling for back up at this point would be completely useless since they both just needed their daddy. He smiled a bit at that despite current happenings. Even through the anguish of his littles, being a daddy was rewarding. 

He took a seat once more in the rocking chair, somewhat uncomfortably with what having two littles laying on him crying their eyes out, and began humming and rocking in hope to appease the tears. It worked wonders and soon both boys were only sniffling every few minutes. And very possibly rubbing their snotty noses on his shirt. 

"You've both had a pretty tough day, huh? Daddy didn't do a very good job paying attention." 

"Always do a good job, Daddy," Bucky kissed his cheek. "Sometimes we just have bad days and that's okay."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Daddy smiled and kissed his forehead. "What's on your mind?" 

Bucky shrugged a shoulder and fiddled with the collar of Daddy's shirt. "Dunno," he mumbled. 

"I think you do know, but you're just scared to tell me. Is that right?" Bucky nodded reluctantly and stared at his fingers as they continued to play with the shirt. "Well, I want you to know that how ever you feel is perfectly okay and we'll figure it out. I want you to be able to talk to me, buddy." 

"Wasn't trying to be a bad boy, Daddy. I'm sorry," Bucky mumbled and a couple more tears slipped out. "I was mad and upset and I didn't know what to do. So I hit and I hurted Tony and I'm sorry." 

"You aren't a bad boy, Bucky Bear. What do we say?" Steve encouraged. 

"Um... We say we just made a bad choice. Or maybe just a mistake," he rubbed his face into his daddy's shirt because his face was a bit itchy from his tears. "And then we get timeout and we say sorry." 

"That's right, buddy, good job. Do you think you are okay to sit in the corner for a few minutes?" 

Bucky hesitated before nodding slowly. He didn't want to leave Daddy just yet, but he knew he had to serve his time in the corner. He reminded himself he would get cuddles after he was all done. He shuffled his way to the corner and Daddy started his time.

Steve hadn't realized Tony had completely passed out in the short time frame from when he stopped crying until then. He supposed he finally got what he hoped for. He informed Bucky before he went to lay the baby down. He laid him gently in the middle of Steve's own bed, made sure his bear was with him and his pacifier was still in his mouth, before exiting. 

"Okay, Bucky, you can come out of timeout now."

The boy sped over to Steve and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I will tell that to Tony too, when he wakes back up. I love you, Daddy," he leaned his head back and puckered his lips for a kiss. Steve, of course, pecked his lips without hesitation. 

"I love you very much, Bucky. How about we go lay in Daddy's bed with Tony and have a rest?"

Bucky nodded and was picked up off the floor and onto Daddy's hip. "Daddy, did I hurt Tony bad? Will he be okay?" 

Steve stopped in his path towards the bedroom and took a seat on the couch. It was serious conversation time. 

"He probably has a mark on his leg, but I think he will be okay. I don't want you doing that again, you hear?" Steve couldn't say he was completely over the whole ordeal. He was going to keep an eye on the older little for the next few days to make sure he kept his anger in check. 

Bucky nodded quickly, feeling loads of guilt already. "Never, ever again." 

"You have to speak up next time you have icky feelings like you did today, okay? Daddy will do his best to make everything better."

Bucky nodded. "I liked when Tony was big and it was just me and you and you played lots and lots with me. But can't do that when Tony is little because he needs lots of attention and it makes me sad, Daddy. And maybe mad, too."

"Bucky," Steve kissed his forehead and gave him a tight squeeze. He put a finger under Bucky's chin and gently lifted his head so their eyes would meet. "I love you more than anything. I love you both. Tony needs more looking out for because he is younger, but that doesn't mean I want to spend any less time with you. How about we make a plan?"

"What kinda plan, Daddy?" Bucky was super curious now. What did Daddy have up his sleeve?

"One day a week we just have Daddy and Bucky time. Tony can go with Uncle Phil or Uncle Bruce and we can do whatever your little heart desires. Does that sound good?"

Bucky grinned and nodded excitedly. That sounded like the best idea ever! "Yes, please, Daddy!"

With one last kiss and a nod, Steve rose and continued towards the bedroom quietly. 

Steve laid Bucky on one side of Tony and situated himself on the other. He knew Bucky wouldn't fall off the bed and Bucky was more than aware that they both had to protect Tony from falling off. 

Bucky kissed his baby brother on the cheek, smiled at his daddy, and laid his head down on the cool pillow to rest. He would make the rest of his day(and tomorrow, too!) a lot better than it had already gone. He promised himself that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up from his nap and Steve discovers he's afraid to be around his brother after the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request of numerous people, here is a second chapter featuring Tony being frightened by Bucky! It took more time than I wanted to get this chapter out— damn writer's block!— but here it is!
> 
> It's not in much detail, but Tony experience a panic attack. I know even the slightest mention of certain things can be triggering, so here is a warning.

When Tony woke up and came to his senses, the first thing he felt was pain in his leg. He whimpered a bit and reached over to his right in search of his daddy. All he felt was a pillow. He stopped rubbing his eye with his other hand, opened both his eyes and looked over. Where was Daddy?! He should be right here, he knew Tony didn't like to wake up alone in the big bed. Now he was hurting pretty badly and he was all alone. 

Only, he didn't realize he wasn't actually alone. His brother was right there beside him. Tony began crying a bit louder in hopes his daddy would hear him and come to his rescue. The sound of crying awoke Bucky from his sleep. 

"Tony?" He mumbled. He rubbed the sleepiness from eyes before sitting up. 

Startled by the fact that he wasn't as alone as he thought, Tony jumped at the sound of a voice and his cries dimmed a bit. Realization quickly set in, he knew who's voice it belonged to, and Tony absolutely wailed. He remembered why his leg hurt so bad and he wanted away from Bucky now. 

Steve heard Tony's cries, when he had first woken up, through the baby monitor he had next to him while he was tidying up the kitchen. He figured since Bucky was there with him, he'd calm down within a couple minutes and bask in the attention of his brother. However, that wasn't the case. He heard Bucky's voice and then he felt a cool sensation go through his entire body. Tony sounded terrified. 

The blond man raced into his bedroom to find Tony in a frenzy struggling to get himself off the bed. He was in too much of a panic to efficiently unwrap all the blankets he was trapped in and he shrieked when Bucky offered assistance. Bucky just sat worried and staring as his brother. He looked up at his daddy when he entered the room, fear bright in his eyes. 

"Tony, Tony! Baby, what's wrong?" Steve picked the boy up and out of the blankets and hugged him close. He held his head against the left side of his chest knowing his heartbeat would soothe the boy's woes. He bounced around and whispered calming words into his ear. He wasn't really sure if he could hear it over his own wailing. 

Tony felt like he couldn't breathe. He could feel himself getting sweaty, his hair beginning to mat to his forehead. He knew he was in Daddy's arms and he knew Daddy was speaking to him, but he felt far away and he couldn't hear well enough to make out what he was trying saying. He thought he might be sick from all the crying he was doing and he couldn't even tell Daddy that! Although he knew all too well what was happening, he had never experienced a panic attack while little. Let alone, he'd never experienced one that was caused by his brother. 

Bucky felt like he was going to cry himself as he sat frozen on the bed staring at the two, unsure of what to do or what was going on. He knew he was what frightened Tony and he didn't know how to handle that. His baby brother was crying and screaming all because of him. He came out of the trance when he heard Daddy say his name. 

"Bucky, I need you to go to the communal rooms and find an adult. Or Uncle Phil's floor if nobody's there. You stay there until I come get you." 

Bucky knew it was more of a command than a suggestion and he clambered off the bed. He wiped at his tear filled eyes as he ran out of the room and to the elevator. 

Steve was scared shitless. He'd only dealt with Tony's panic attacks a couple times and he'd always been big. He barley knew what to do then, he was absolutely clueless when it came to him having one when he was little. He didn't want to send Bucky away either, but it was evidently clear Tony wouldn't be able to calm down with him still around. Steve was feeling like a bit of failure. 

He hurriedly grabbed Tony's teddy bear from his crib and went out to the living room. He laid Tony down gently on the couch and kneeled on the floor beside him. "Tony, baby, you're safe. It's just Daddy. I need you to hear me and come back to me, okay?" 

Steve continued speaking to him in hopes he would eventually hear his words and come out of his panicked state. He was worried for his boy and wished to take everything bad away. It only took Tony a few more minutes before he was with his daddy again. He even had his teddy bear now! 

"Daddy?" Tony sobbed out and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. 

"Shh, you're okay now. That was scary, huh, sweetheart? But you're okay now. You're with Daddy," Steve rubbed his back and let the boy cry out whatever tears and pent up fears or frustrations that were left. He wandered into the kitchen to fill up a bottle with cold water for when his boy was more coherent. He was glad to have the patience of a snail. 

Tony finally composed himself and drank the water as if he had just run a marathon. Which, it may have felt that way to him what with all the sobbing and panicking. He probably cried himself to dehydration. 

"Hurts, Daddy," Tony whimpered again after turning his head away from the nipple of the bottle, telling Steve he was done. 

"What? What hurts? Do you have a headache?" Steve sat the boy up and saw him cringe. That didn't seem like a good sign. "Tony?"

"Leg hurts," Tony rubbed his eye and his voice got quieter when he whispered, "Bucky hit me." 

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Steve stood up carefully with him and went to lie him on the couch again. "Let's have a look."

Steve was in complete shock as he pulled Tony's pants down to see his thigh. There was a light blueish purple, sloppy hand-shaped bruise. He had no idea that Bucky had hurt him so bad. He assumed it would just be red for a few hours and fade away. It was apparent to him now that that was not the case. He sent a fake smile to Tony who was staring off at the toys on the floor, not paying attention to his leg and letting Daddy take care of it. That made it easier for Steve. 

"Let's get you some pain medicine and then you can play with your toys," Steve carefully pulled his pants back over his bottom and sat him upright on the couch. "Stay here and keep your teddy bear company. I'll be right back." 

Tony whined grumpily as Daddy walked away, but hugged his bear tight. He could keep his bear company no problem. Steve was back in a flash with liquid pain medicine and Tony was quick to scrunch his nose up at it. "Daddy, that's yucky." 

"Do you want pills instead?" Steve offered. 

Tony shook his head and whined, "Nooo."

"Then you get this. It will help your leg feel better, honey. You still have your water, you can drink it after." 

Tony pouted. His leg did hurt pretty bad. He decided it would probably be worth taking the yucky medicine if it was going to make the ouchies go away. He snatched the bottle off the end table and opened his mouth wide so his daddy could eject the medicine. He made a face at the terrible taste, but was quick to follow it down with a few gulps of water. 

"Still yucky, Daddy," Tony whined and made grabby hands towards Steve. "And it still hurts!" 

Steve picked him up with ease and let out a little chuckle. "It takes a little while for it to kick in, buddy. Do you want something to eat to get rid of the taste?"

"We make chicken nuggets?" 

"I think we can do that," Steve smiled and kissed his baby's cheek. Steve went to the freezer drawer of their refrigerator in search of chicken nuggets, but had no luck. "I don't think we have any up here, we'll have to go to the big kitchen. We can get Bucky while we-"

"No!" Tony screamed and his eye began welling up with tears once again. "No Bucky, Daddy!" 

"Whoa, baby, it's okay," Steve was at a loss for words. How could he get Tony to forgive his big brother? He couldn't have him scared to be around him forever; that wouldn't work well. He was able to defuse the bout of tears before they could get out of hand. He set him on the counter and placed his hands on either side of the boy's head, one thumb stroking his cheek, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Listen to me, Tony. He's not going to hurt you again. Daddy talked to him after you fell asleep and he was just very jealous. He didn't know how to control his emotions and he needed to talk to Daddy, but he didn't. So he lashed out. We both talked and we made a plan. He's not going to hurt you again. You're safe."

"But Daddy, h-he hurted me," A few tears fell from his eyes. "He might get mad again." 

"He won't, baby. He won't get mad like this again," Steve couldn't exactly promise that, but he would do his best to prevent it. He had trust in Bucky. And, also, you had to stretch the truth to your kids sometimes. But he was positive Tony would be safe. "Me and him made a plan to make sure he doesn't. It'll be okay, baby." 

Tony inhaled deeply and collapsed into his daddy's chest. Steve took that as a sign that it was okay to continue to the communal kitchen. The short elevator ride was silent. Tony's thumb found its way to his mouth and Steve wished he had grabbed his pacifier. He didn't have the heart to take his thumb away. When the door's opened, Tony buried his face into Steve's neck to stay hidden. 

Natasha, who was evidently not in her little headspace, was the first to approach them. She had a fairly worried look on her face. "Bucky told us what happened. He's with my daddy and Clint now. Is Tony okay?" 

Tony out a whine at the mention of his brother's name, but was soothed by a kiss to the forehead. 

"He's doing alright. We came down here to get some chicken nuggets for the hungry boy," Steve smiled. He noticed everyone, except Phil and Clint, were all sitting around talking. Or, at least, appeared as if they were talking before him and Tony entered the room. Now all eyes were on them. 

Steve made his way to the large refrigerator/freezer hybrid in the communal kitchen and rummaged through until he found the desired chicken nuggets. "Here they are, baby! Do you want to stay down here and make them or go back to our floor?" 

"Upstairs, Daddy," Tony requested in a very small voice. 

Steve nodded and started back towards the elevator, only to be interrupted by Bruce. In the matter of a few seconds, he said hello and put his hand on Tony's back for a comforting rub. Tony could tell right away that it wasn't Daddy's hand and let out a blood curling shriek, wrapping himself as tight as he could around his daddy. Bruce took a step and a half back, hands up in surrender, while everyone else looked up with faces that expressed a mix of shock and worry. Nobody in the room has ever heard Tony make such a sound— big or little. 

Tony let out a sob and tried to burrow himself closer into Steve, despite the fact that he couldn't be any closer. The blond man threw the bag of chicken nuggets to Bruce and wrapped both of his arms securely around his baby. "Shh, honey, it was only Uncle Bruce. You're okay, you're safe." 

Steve was at a complete loss yet again. This wasn't something he ever thought he would have to deal with and he had no idea how to handle the situation. He didn't know how to help his baby realize nobody wanted to hurt him. He, of course, was well aware that Tony didn't want to be anywhere near Bucky—he hurt him, Steve could understand that— but he was scared of the rest of his team too? They all had each other's backs, they were a family.

Steve made the executive decision to remove Tony from the room and talk to him one-on-one to help himself better understand what was happening in the little's mind. The closest room was a bathroom and he scattered off without so much as a glance towards the group eyeballing them. 

He placed Tony's bottom on the bathroom counter. Though the boy still had his arms snaked around Steve's neck and it appeared he wasn't even thinking about letting go anytime soon. The only thing Steve figured he could do to help was to let him cry it out. 

"Tony, we're in the bathroom all by ourselves, okay? It's just you and Daddy. You're safe," Steve tried to his best to get through to the crying baby. 

Tony was so tired of crying! It was exhausting. He couldn't help but be so frightened by everyone. His daddy was the only person he could trust to keep him safe and never hurt him. He knew right away when he felt a hand on his back that it wasn't Daddy's hand and he needed to get away immediately. And his leg was hurting extra bad from trying to get closer and closer to Daddy. He was having a very, very terrible day. 

Even through his pain and frustration, his daddy's voice always calmed Tony. His tears tapered off and he leaned against Steve for a few minute, allowing himself to catch his breath. He looked up pitifully at the man to communicate how awful he was feeling in what way he knew how— words be damned. 

"You're having a pretty hard day, aren't you, buddy?" Steve smiled sadly as Tony nodded. "I need you to talk to me, sweetheart. Why were you scared of Uncle Bruce?"

Tony just shrugged in reply and his eyes wandered around the room instead of meeting Steve's eyes. "Dunno, Daddy."

"I want to help you, baby."

"Leg hurts," Tony said to change the subject. Steve sighed.

"Tony," He ran a hand through Tony's messy hair and cradled the back of his head. "I want to help you through this. I don't want you frightened by your family. Can you tell me what happened?"

Tony was clearly hesitant and he took a few minutes, gears turning in his, before he replied. "I was scared, Daddy. Didn't know who touched me a-and I was scared they would h-hurt me, t-too." 

Steve could see the fear in his eyes and he had never felt the need to protect someone so much. Which was saying a lot considering who he was and what he did— given, he was also a caregiver and this was his little he was talking. Tony had gone through enough in his lifetime and this was the last thing he deserved. Steve wanted everything good for his boy, although he's never really been completely able to give that to him in full. But he unceasingly gave it his all. 

"You know you can trust Uncle Bruce, he's your favorite. Everyone here is your family, Tony. We all have each other's backs no matter what and nobody here wants to hurt you or see you in pain. Uncle Bruce just wanted to make sure you were doing okay, love," Steve held eye contact with the boy hoping it would help him to better understand and believe it himself. "They all love you very much."

"Love you, Dada," Tony wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck once more in a hug. Steve may or may not have teared up. "Uncle Bruce look at my owie?"

"I love you, Tony," Steve chuckled. "I think Uncle Bruce would be very glad to look at your owie and make sure it's healing well. Will you be okay with him? Daddy will stay with you."

Tony nodded and gave a small smile. "With Daddy." 

Steve grinned back and lifted the boy off the counter and set him on the floor. That was his first mistake. Tony let out a yelp and brought his foot up off the floor. His hands gripped onto Steve's shirt, unable to balance on in his own. "Daddy, hurts! Up!" 

"Oh! Buddy, I'm so sorry!" Steve lifted the boy into his arms, cautious of his injured leg. "I didn't know it would hurt you to walk."

Steve was even more apprehensive about what Bruce may say about the injury. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Bucky had done this. He took it slow exiting the bathroom and strolling back into the living room, considerate of the fact that Tony was more than likely not completely comfortable being around everyone still. Steve's little speech could only help so much; Tony had to see it to believe it. 

Tony was slightly tense as they entered the large sitting area once more. He wiped away the few tears on his cheeks from the bout of pain that came from being set down and gave a bashful smile to everyone looking at him. Steve coughed a bit at the awkward silence and met eyes with Bruce. 

"Hey, um, Bruce, could you take a look at Tony's leg?" He stumbled over to an empty sofa with Tony securely in his arms. "It seems Bucky somehow hurt him pretty bad. It hurt him to stand." 

Tony was anxious as his daddy laid him gently on the sofa and removed his pants to give Bruce access to the bruise. He was also very aware that he needed a diaper change and scrunched his nose a bit at the unpleasant feeling. Daddy could deal with it when Bruce was done. He reached for Daddy's hand as Bruce walked over and held it to his chest. That would do. 

The scientist studied the bruise a bit, rubbing and pressing into the skin around it to see if it irritated Tony in any way. He couldn't believe Bucky had caused so much damage to the little boy. He could understand why Tony had been afraid of him at first.

"It looks pretty awful, but I don't think it's anything too serious," he shrugged. "Give him medicine for the pain when needed and ice it a few times a day. It'll fade away." 

Steve took in the information and nodded. Nothing serious, no broken bones, that was a good diagnosis. His baby would be sore for a few days, but Steve would take that over anything serious any day. "What do we say, Tony?"

"Thank you, Uncle Bruce," he whispered. Steve smiled and pecked his cheek. 

"Let's change your diaper real quick, baby."

•••••

Natasha had put the chicken nuggets in the oven after Steve and Tony escaped to the bathroom. They were soon done following Tony's diaper change. Steve plated a small stack for Tony, buckled him into a highchair, then made himself a couple sandwiches and took a seat next to the highchair. The rest of the crew sat around table with their own respective meals and they all conversed. 

It didn't take long for Tony to finish his food and he made grabby hands towards Steve. He smiled and exclaimed, "Lap!" 

Steve moved him swiftly into his lap and allowed him to relax with a pacifier in mouth. There were many lying in various places around the tower— everyone knew how important they were. He loved the damn thing and Steve wasn't going to deny him comfort while he was finally letting his guard down bits at a time. Especially when he heard the elevator coming down. He perked up and stopped listening to whatever story Thor was telling to the group. He knew it could only be Phil, Clint, and Bucky. He hoped Tony would focus on the story and not realize who was coming. He was giggling, which was a good sign. 

When the doors opened, however, and Clint came running out, followed by Bucky and Phil, Tony's giggling stopped abruptly. The rest of the chitchat slowly became nonexistent. Bucky's eye were red and puffy and Steve knew he probably cried the entire time he was with Phil, beating himself up over what he had done. Steve wanted nothing more than to run over and scoop the boy up, but he knew that wasn't a possibility. 

Clint, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room, shouted a quick greeting to everyone as he ran directly to the fridge and grabbed out a pizza Lunchable that he was oh so obsessed with. 

Tony sat frozen on Steve's lap, save for the grip he had on his daddy's hand that was becoming steadily tighter. He felt like he could potentially have another panic attack and he really, really did not that to happen. Especially in front of everyone. He already bawled a short while earlier in front of them and, according to Daddy, he had worried them very much. 

Bucky appeared in the kitchen doorway, left hand holding Phil's and the other rubbing his eye. He looked up shyly and his eyes met Steve's. He flicked a glance down to Tony, recognizing the fear in his eyes and feeling guilty, then looked back at Steve. "Hi, Daddy. Is my baby brother okay?"

Tony took it upon himself to nod his head before Steve could even open his mouth to reply. He could see how torn up Bucky was, how guilty he must've felt, and he thought maybe Daddy was telling truth and Bucky really wouldn't hurt him again. Nobody that felt so guilty could be such a monster. Although, he was still wary when he shuffled closer at Daddy's command. 

"Tony is still quite scared, Bucky," Daddy informed. "But he is working very hard to forgive you and not be scared anymore." 

Bucky nodded slowly as he stood next to his daddy and brother. "I'm sorry, baby Tony. I didn't mean to hurt you. Me and Daddy have a plan to make sure I don't get mad again," he paused while Tony processed. "Can I give you a hug?"

Tony's eyes got wide and a bit damp. He shook his head violently and shrunk back into his daddy. He wasn't ready for that yet. Baby steps. Bucky looked very sad at being declined, and Tony almost took it back, but Daddy reassured him that it was okay to say no, that Bucky understood. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Maybe next time," Bucky said. He knew to be gentle and kind. "Can we play?" 

Still silent, Tony looked around the table at everyone trying to pretend they weren't paying attention to what was happening, but failing rather terribly. They weren't subtle. He leaned his head back to look up at Daddy, who was already looking down at him. "Our room?" He asked. 

"You want to go back upstairs to our floor to play?" Steve asked and Tony nodded. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Aw, what about me?" Clint whined, butting in to the conversation. All the adults let out a laugh, causing him to pout. 

"You got to play with Bucky for a couple hours, Clint," Phil said, smiling. "He can go play with his brother now." 

The trio said bid farewell before disappearing back to their floor. Bucky walked silently to the elevator beside his daddy as he carried his baby brother. He had a lot of questions to ask and even more apologies he wanted to make. He really wished he could take back everything. He hated seeing his own baby brother so afraid of him. 

"Bucky, do you want something to eat before you play? I assume that's why you, Phil, and Clint went downstairs," Steve asked. Bucky simply nodded and followed him to the kitchen for a quick lunch. 

The three sat in a somewhat awkward silence as Bucky ate a plate of spaghetti, rather messily of course. Steve tried to lighten the mood in whatever way he could, but the most he received was a bitch face from Bucky. Tough audience his boys were. At least he tried. Tony, though, seemed to be stuck in some kind of trance. His eyes stayed focus on Bucky, studying him. They all continued to ignore the elephant in the room as Bucky finished his food. 

"All done, Daddy," Bucky said. "Can we go play now?" 

"Yeah, go ahead," Steve replied and set the boy's dirty plate in the sink to be cleaned later. He peered down at Tony. "Do you still want to play too, baby?" 

The baby nodded before resting his head on Steve's shoulder. "Daddy, too." 

"Oh, I get to play?" Steve laughed. 

He wandered into the living room where Bucky was already deeply entertained by Legos. He couldn't really tell what he was building, but Steve was glad his boy had imagination, anyhow. He attempted to seat Tony on the floor in front of his incredibly loved wooden ABC blocks, however Tony let out a grumble and raised his legs so they wouldn't touch the carpet. Daddy should know better by now, Tony just wanted to be with him! Steve let out a sigh before deciding to sit cross legged on the floor, with Tony settled on his lap. 

Bucky looked up with a large grin. "I'm building a rocket ship! You build something too, Tony, so we can save our pets from the bad guy." He pointed to a foot tall, remote controlled robot he had previously placed a few stuffed smaller animals behind. He got back to work after seeing Tony's eyes light up and pushing a crate of Duplos towards him. 

Tony was clearly digging the idea of the game and got to work on constructing something of his own with his larger Legos. Steve knew better than to try and help, unless asked. He lounged back against the couch and observed his boys building and playing and, eventually, conversing with each other. Apparently forgetting he was in pain, Tony finally removed himself from Steve's lap, without thinking twice, and accompanied Bucky in rescuing their pets. 

Steve acknowledged that they still had aways to go until Tony was a hundred percent okay and comfortable with being around Bucky (and the rest of the team), but he figured this was a step in the right direction. Bucky would go to the end of the world for his brother, Steve had faith in him to do whatever it took to make sure his baby brother was comfortable. He knew the three of them would be right as rain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you spotted any mistakes, please let me know :) 
> 
> There will be one more chapter that will take place awhile later and will have jealous Tony! 
> 
> If you have anymore requests for fics, feel free to comment and I will do what I can!! 
> 
> Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into a Bucky/Daddy day in which Tony finds out what's going on and is not very happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this chapter and I may end up changing it a bit, or just adding another chapter with more of what I wanted for this, but I figured I waited long enough to post the promised third chapter!

Over the course of a few months, Tony steadily became more and more comfortable around Bucky and the team. Save for a couple setbacks caused by Bucky having a temper tantrum, Tony had improved very much and was basically back to where he was before. It seemed as though their relationship was never interrupted. Steve was over the moon the first time he was able to leave the room without Tony running to him and attaching himself upon his daddy's side. Tony eventually didn't even give him a second glance, he understood his daddy exited the room, and continued coloring a picture for Bucky. 

Steve, to his credit, stuck firmly to his and Bucky's plan of spending one day a week(except the one week Steve had business somewhere else and he missed their special Daddy/Bucky time, but he didn't want to even think about that— everyone had pushed the awful moments that week carried to the back of their minds) doing what ever Bucky's little heart desired, without Tony's company. It all went smoothly for the most part. Tony was so glad when he found out he got to spend the day with his favorite Uncle Bruce! He didn't think twice about it when Daddy and Bucky left and barely even realized they were gone. He soon recognized the pattern, though, and he was determined to find out why his daddy and big brother were leaving him with Uncle Bruce so often. 

Tony woke up on the wrong side of the bed on a Wednesday morning and wanted nothing to do with his daddy. He woke him up way too early for his liking, and in the meanest way he could possibly think of no doubt! He was sleeping soundly, stuck in a rather spectacular dream might he add, when he was so rudely interrupted by Steve waking him up with tickles, a known way to not bring him up from sleep. Which, there really wasn't any good reason to wake the boy in the first place. All the adults let the littles sleep until they naturally came to, unless absolutely necessary. Tony never found it necessary— the adults all had the worst reasons. 

He was extra cranky from being woken up and short with his daddy, but he was quite content when he learned was going to Uncle Bruce's floor once again. He hoped Peter could come play, too!

Tony's curiosity got the better of him for the first time in months and he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He glared suspiciously and addressed Steve, "Daddy."

Steve let out a short hmm as a reply as he reached to press Bruce's floor number in the elevator. He glanced down at the curious boy. 

"Where are you and Bucky goin'?" He asked, satisfied that he had Daddy's attention on him. "Why I always go to Uncle Bruce?" Steve was surprised that it had taken Tony so long to even ask. 

"Remember when I told you that me and Bucky had a plan to make sure he didn't get mad again?" He paused for Tony to answer with a nod. "Well, we go somewhere or do something he wants once a week. So you get to spend time with Brucie!" 

Tony's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. That didn't sound very fair to him. Why wasn't he allowed to join?! His glare came back in full force. "Tony wanna go, too, Daddy!" 

"Sorry, baby," Steve laughed softly and walked out of the elevator. "It's just for me and Bucky today. We can have a Daddy and Tony day soon, too, okay?"

"No," Tony whined as he was set on the floor with chunky baby toys that lit up and made all kinds of noises. "Daddy and Bucky and Tony, too!" 

Steve kneeled down to be eye level with the boy and his face became more serious. "We have lots of Daddy, Bucky, and Tony days, baby. Today is just for me and your big brother. You get to hang out with Bruce." 

Tony's eyes welled up as he continued to glare at his daddy. Tears of anger, frustration, or just plain sadness, he didn't really know, but he was upset with his daddy for too many reasons and he just wanted his Bruce now. The man soon joined them in the room and greeted Steve kindly. Tony was quick to reach his arms up to be held. Bruce scooped him up easily and the baby stuck his tongue out at Steve, who chose to ignore the gesture. He knew Tony would, most likely, be upset about the weekly get together when he found out and his suspicions were confirmed. He was glad he had waited so long before asking. 

Steve gave Tony an unwelcome kiss on the cheek and a goodbye to both him and Bruce and made his way back to Bucky. Tony glared at his back as he walked out and rubbed the kiss off his cheek. Bruce knew from just that moment that he had a cranky baby on his arms; cranky Tony wasn't his favorite Tony. 

•••••

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him, Jarvis," Steve said as he went to wake Bucky from his slumber. He let him sleep in a bit more as he readied the baby for the day and brought him to Bruce. 

"Of course, Captain," the AI replied. 

"Good morning, Bucky," he whispered rubbed boy's back to ease him awake. "Are you excited for our day at the fair?" 

Bucky sat up slowly and wiped the sleepiness from his eyes with closed fits. "Mornin', Daddy! I'm so excited!" 

Bucky absolutely loved having days with his daddy. Sometimes he missed Tony, but for the most part he soaked up all the attention he received. He had enough days with his little brother, too. And he hadn't been to the fair in such a long time! He couldn't contain his excitement when Daddy first told him there would be a fair in town and asked if he wanted to go.

Steve laughed at his boy's enthusiasm. "Let's get going, sleepyhead!" 

Bucky got himself dressed, with minimal help from Steve, and, naturally, talked his daddy's ear off in the process. He never really stopped talking in the first place, but add a boat load of excitement in with that? Steve didn't expect anything less. 

He sent his usual text to Bruce saying if Tony became too much, especially with the fact that he was in such a bad mood, he could shoot him a text or call to inform him. Although, he didn't know why he still tried, Bruce never really listened to him. He always got back a 'you know I have it under control, Rogers' in reply. Every time. Steve trailed behind Bucky towards the elevator— too slow for Bucky apparently as he grabbed his hand and pulled him along— and the two made their way out of the tower and to the awaiting fair. 

•••••

Tony was a lost cause. Bruce tried everything to entertain the boy, but along with his sour mood, he didn't want to do anything but sit and pout. Or be held, which only lasted until he was offered a craft or game to play, then he would shout no and demand to be put down. They weren't to the throwing a fit phase yet for which Bruce was thankful for; he was just on the cranky side and didn't know is mind was in a battle with itself. But he knew it was coming eventually. The little declined all of Bruce's suggestions so he finally just gave in and turned the TV to cartoons and went to do his own thing. Sometimes he was glad to only be an uncle and not a caregiver. 

Tony, as it turned out, wasn't fond of Bruce walking out of the room and proceeded to cry. "Unca' Bruce!" 

He turned around to face the boy before he fully exited the room. The poor baby was quite pitiful and was reaching out towards him, crocodile tears rolling down his face. He sighed and seated himself next to the crying boy and allowed him to crawl into his lap to let his tears out. "Tony, I was giving you ideas of what we could do, but you're shutting everything down. What would you like to do?"

Tony didn't answer right away, he let his tears cease and he cuddled into his uncle. "Just wanna be mad and sad. Want cuddles."

"Why are you mad and sad?"

"Because Daddy and Bucky leave me and go by themselves," Tony sniffled. "Not fair."

"I know your daddy explained to you why they do that. Sometimes it's hard for Bucky to have to share his daddy, just like it is for you, too. You get lots of time with him, and you sometimes get more attention because you are so little, and that's hard for Bucky," He did his best to explain. He could tell Tony was rather small right now by his speech and he wanted to explain the situation as well as he could. "You wouldn't like it if Daddy only paid attention to Bucky, would you?" 

Tony evidently didn't like that answer. He let out a groan and the waterworks started back up again and he threw himself to the floor. Bruce seemingly triggered the throwing a fit phase. He lied face down on the floor, forehead resting on his arms that were wrapped around his head, and cried and screamed. He mostly yelled out the word 'no', but Bruce could decipher a couple other names, including his own and Bucky's and his daddy's. The rest was just flat out angry screams, maybe some gibberish mixed in. 

"Alright, looks like you need some quiet time," Bruce sighed and lifted the pouting baby off the floor, not bothering to shush the annoyed screams coming from him, and carried him over to a corner with a designated timeout chair. "You may sit here until you calm down." 

Bruce then wandered off to do his own thing and left Tony to continue his meltdown. He sent a text off to Steve to tell him he had really done it this time. He knew how Tony was with grudges and he was almost positive this would be held against Steve for a very long while. 

•••••

Bucky looked around in awe at all of the blinking lights on the various rides and pointed out all the games he was sure him and Daddy could win. He really wanted to win one of the giant stuffed animals for his baby brother. He kind of wished he had come along, even though it was a Daddy and Bucky day. 

"Daddy, can we come again later? And bring Tony?" Bucky asked, still looking around at how much there was. 

Steve scrunched his eyebrows together, a bit taken back at the request. "Did you want him to come with today?"

"No, it's Daddy and Bucky day," he said with little hesitation. "But I want to come back with him."

"We may be able to do that, bud."

They did a few of the rides meant for younger kids or a younger state of mind, before Bucky got brave and decided he wanted to try out one of the big roller coasters. But not one that goes upside down, Daddy, he had stated very clearly. Steve, on the other hand, wasn't so sure he would enjoy it as much as he thought he would. Knowing Bucky, he probably just needed to show how brave he was. He often made proud statements of bravery only to find out something was a lot scarier than it seemed. He had to learn somehow. 

The lines weren't terribly long for the smallest big roller coaster in the park and they soon boarded on. It took off around a fast corner and Bucky's eyes went wide and face a bit pale. It only got worse as they began the ascend to the top of a steep incline, where the big drop would follow. Bucky looked kind of terrified and Steve, call him a bad caregiver, failed in stifling a laugh. 

"Daddy, um," his voice was shaky. "I don't like it. Can they let us off instead?"

"Sorry, buddy, they can't now. Just hold on tight and it'll be over before you know it. You're my brave boy, you can do it!" 

As they reached the top of the roller coaster, Steve worried Bucky might actually wet himself out of fear. He was pretty sure he heard a gulp in the split second stop before the carriage raced downhill and went through all sorts of twists and turns and whoop-dee-does. Steve glanced over and saw Bucky holding on to the over the chest seatbelt for dear life and kept his eyes shut tight. 

Probably not soon enough for Bucky, the carriage came to a complete stop and they were allowed to climb out. Steve undid Bucky, who was sat frozen, from his seat and lifted him up and out. He gripped onto his daddy when he tried to place his feet on the floor. "Hey, Buck, it's okay. It's all over now. You did it!"

Bucky didn't really seem to feel like replying. He just laid his head on Steve's shoulder and kept his grip firm. 

"Should we go play games now?" Steve suggested. Bucky shook his head. "Do you want to go home?" 

Bucky nodded at that. Well, at least he had fun while it lasted. Now they could also save Bruce from Tony's wrath. 

•••••

Tony's screaming eventually ceased and then he was just crying out for Bruce, more sad than angry. Bruce came to the rescue and held the boy and shushed him softly. Tony mumbled out apology after apology for being so mad. His speech began getting more and more slurred and less understandable and Bruce could tell he was slipping to a younger headspace. He just held him close and swayed his body side to side. He wasn't really one to deal with very little Tony. 

He heard the elevator and walked towards it in confusion. He wasn't expecting Steve back til later in the afternoon; it was barely after lunchtime. It only took him one glance at Bucky to realize something may have happened to cause their earlier than planned arrival. He looked as if he had been crying not too soon before and was holding firmly onto his daddy. Tony's head rose off of Bruce's chest and let out a few coos and giggles and reach an arm out. 

"Is he alright?" Bruce asked, concerned.

"We wanted to go on a big roller coaster. But we quickly decided that wasn't a very good idea," The look in Steve's eyes was somewhat amused and Bruce knew everything was fine. "How'd everything go here? He, uh, seems rather young."

"He had a big meltdown and it apparently triggered him to fall deeper into headspace. I think a discussion needs to be had between you three, just a suggestion," Bruce said. "Would you like me to bring him up? Your hands seem kind of full."

Steve chuckled at the last request, with a look to the still rather shocked boy in his arms, and allowed him to follow. He was afraid Bruce would tell him he needed to have another talk with his littles. 

•••••

Upon returning to their own floor, Steve fed Tony a bottle and he was soon consumed by sleep. He somewhat hoped he would age up a bit when he woke back up so he could discuss today's happenings. Steve decided he really hated the fact that jealousy existed. 

Bucky quietly ate a small lunch of a cut up apple and peanut butter for dip. He was slowly but surely becoming his normal self. The roller coaster sure scared him a great amount. After he finished eating, he laid himself over his daddy and promptly fell asleep for a short nap. 

When both boys woke, Tony was miraculously a bit older in his headspace and would be able to understand what Steve had to say. But he also apparently still had pent up anger towards his daddy and brother. Bucky, however, seemed to be completely content and back to himself as if nothing ever happened. He was excitedly trying to tell Tony about their time at the fair, but, through his continued grumpiness, Tony wanted nothing to do with the conversation. 

"No, Bucky," he whined and pushed lightly against his brother chest. He just wanted to play with his toys and he left alone. Why couldn't Bucky tell he was upset with him? 

"I want you to go next time, too," Bucky ignored the protests. "Daddy said we can go again and bring you!"

"No! Don't want to. Don't want Bucky no more!" Tony shouted. 

Steve was taken aback at the statement. He knew here was absolutely no way he could actually mean it— he was just upset. Right? Bucky looked up forlornly at Daddy and hoped the same thing. 

"Tony, baby, what's wrong?" Steve advanced towards him. He sat next to the boy on the floor and pulled him into his lap. "Why don't you want Bucky anymore?"

Tony crossed his arms and let out a huff. "Taked my daddy lots and made me mad."

Steve let out a long sigh and motioned for Bucky to come and sit beside them. "Tony, that's how Bucky felt too and that's why we go do our own thing. I know it's very hard for you both to have a sibling sometimes because you have to share me and it never really feels fair, but you're my boys and I love you both very much." He looked between the two directly in their eyes while he spoke. His eyes landed in Tony's agitated stare. "Bucky gets jealous just like you do. You're younger and you require more attention and that's hard for Bucky sometimes. But he is allowed to have some one-on-one time with me like we have been doing."

He turned his focus to Bucky who's expression was hard to read. He appeared deep in thought and seemed to be still upset over his baby brother's previous statement. There may have been a bit of embarrassment mixed in as well. "I'm not telling either of you that you aren't allowed to feel how you do, you are and it's more than okay, but I can't have you taking it out on each other or other people."

Bucky and Tony both nodded after Steve's small speech and wrapped their arms around his neck. They both mumbled out a "love you" before letting go. Steve hoped all their issues had been put to rest for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if you spotted mistakes as I didn't edit this very carefully— I wanted to stop worrying over it and just post it!
> 
> I think I may have more of my own prompts for another installment of this series(I don't think if this will ever really end??), but, as always, I am up for any ideas you have and would like me to write :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will gladly accept any other prompts if you have anything in mind! 
> 
> If you saw any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know. Thank you!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
